Can I borrow some money?
Witwicky Household A small suite of rooms connected to the main lobby have been set aside for the Terran Ambassador to the Autobots, Spike Witwicky, and his family. Human-style furnishings make this place somewhat incongruous against the polished steel enormity of Autobot City. Daniel Witwicky is in the kitchen, making breakfast. Something he picked up in Prague. He's using some weird Middle Eastern marmalade for a glaze, some decent reduction for a waffle glaze. To Spike, this is either an admirable gift from his son, or a waste of resources since breakfast should just be about refueling your systems. Speaking of being roused, in comes Spike in his silly plaid robe Carly had gotten him for Christmas. For a moment, he just watches, silent, daring to smirk. Well, it was the holidays, no need to chide Danny about 'wasting resources'. "Smells good. Jennifer teach you?" Daniel Witwicky got Spike a book he wanted and a CD that - well, Danny KNOWS he will like if given a chance, but Spike didn't ask for it. He smirks at dad and makes a spare plate for Carly and gives one for dad and he. He sits down. "Nope - learned it in Prague." Daniel Witwicky is sporting a ring now. He makes dad some coffee and sits down, he obviously wants to ask him something. Daniel Witwicky says, "Heyah - thanks for your gift, by the way." Gift? Oh, right, gift. Spike got Danny some new sneakers! He grunts at the answer. "Prague," he repeats tonelessly. "Sure thing," he replies, cutting into a waffle. "Your mom's still sleepin', I'll get her up in a bit." Daniel Witwicky nods and sighs. "Uh...remember what I said before...about that healer I met - about how he told me I needed to hear from each person I hurt when I ... defected?" He takes a sip. "Did...you like - want to go over that now?" Spike Witwicky puts down his silverware with a 'clank' and rubs at his face. "Daniel... now? It's the holidays... are you sure you want to deal with that? What folks might have to say could hurt." Daniel Witwicky clears his throat. "Wow...that bad, huh?" He pauses and says "Well...you're so busy - I was thinkin' now's as good of a time as any. But...if you don't want to, I'm cool with that." Spike Witwicky shakes his head and sighs. He truly didn't want to upset his son. After a long moment, he speaks up. "Daniel. How do you /think/ I felt? I thought we'd raised you better. I know I wasn't always around but, damn, thought we gave you enough to make better decisions." Daniel Witwicky nods - wow - those words seem to cut harder than even Rodimus. He nods slowly, trying to remain stoic - as he was instructed by his healer. He tries to look at his dad, but only manages to look at his chest. "I just...meeting all those people who lost their loved ones - I thought...maybe if the Autobots and Decepticons would go away - it would stop." Daniel Witwicky gulps, "That's not an excuse, sir. Just an explanation of my actions." Spike Witwicky arches a brow at being addressed as 'sir'. "...You mean well. I know you do. But sometimes you have to just push certain emotions aside and do what's best in logical terms. It's hard, I know first hand. Look at me, not your shirt," he insists. Even if Danny was his old age again, Spike would forever see him in his youth. "But you've learned, haven't you." Daniel Witwicky nods and looks at his dad in the eyes. "I'm not a robot...I...I thought I could prevent more killing - and in a peaceful way. As much as those guys are like family...I couldn't stand to think of people thinking of me as being an enabler to all this carnage on Earth." "That's what we aim for in the EDC," Spike stresses, "We already /have/ such organizations in place, for that very reason." He takes a bite of a waffle and nods his approval. "You can't hope to win everyone's support, Daniel. Many, many people will still think you're an enabler. They think it of me as well, and your mom, and Andi, everyone who associates with the Autobots. There's nothing for it." Daniel Witwicky nods and thinks carefully about his dad's words. "Was there anything else you wanted to vent - I mean, express?" Spike Witwicky frowns. "It certainly didn't help my reputation in the ranks. I'm sorry Daniel. Really, I am. I know you've been through a lot. I am proud of you, for what it's worth. Your reasons could've been far worse. Damn... how can this possibly be helping?" Daniel Witwicky flinches, resenting his dad again for selfishly thinking about HIS reputation. But still, these are his opinions. He arches his brow. "Well...don't YOU feel better, gettin' this off your chest?" "...So long as you know /why/," Spike mumbles, shifting uneasily. "I'll only feel better if you're alright." His gaze settles on Danny's ring. "..." Daniel Witwicky clears his throat. "Cool...And - as long as you're here...I have a favor to ask." He arches a brow. "You know grandpa's wedding ring he gave to grandma?" Spike Witwicky is going to be a jerk today. "Daniel. You're /not/ going to use Grandma's ring for... for the girl you met like a week ago!" He's exaggerating, but it still feels that way to him. "Absolutely not!" Daniel Witwicky frowns and says "It was EIGHT weeks ago!" He adds "And - I just thought - you know - it would be good to keep it in the family." Spike Witwicky reaches and presses a button on a transmitter sitting on the table. Gen. Spike Witwicky says, "Jayson, tell Daniel that he doesn't need to be worrying about marriage!" Daniel Witwicky looks at dad and says "I love her - and this is 33-year-old Daniel talking, not some 20-year-old with a teenage crush!" Daniel Witwicky says, "Stay out of this!" Daniel Witwicky frowns and says "Dad, this is a private matter!" Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "...Did I miss something?" Daniel Witwicky says, "Nothing - go back to whatever you were doing!" Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "If you say so." Gen. Spike Witwicky sighs. "Alright alright," Spike sits back in his chair, folding his arms. "You're really adamant about this, aren't you..." Daniel Witwicky nods and says "I understand how much grandpa's ring means to you...and I don't take this lightly." He asks matter-of-factly "And if you don't want to give me the ring, that's cool - but could you maybe loan me 2,000 credits so I can buy her a legit ring? I can't really have a job while I'm still back as a cadet at EDC." Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Seriously, guys, what's going on? Maybe I can help." Gen. Spike Witwicky says, "Ehh, sorry Jayson, this is a 'private' matter. Nevermind." Daniel Witwicky says, "Thanks though!" Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "'Kay." "Two thous-" Spike trails off and rubs at a temple. Hmm, using the EDC as an excuse, well played Daniel. "...If I give you this loan, I want to see you more active in the EDC." Daniel Witwicky frowns "Dad, I already am! I'm already bustin' my butt there! Do you think I don't know how much this second chance means?" He waves a hand dramatically "Do you not think I know they'll kick me out if they don't see no less than 100 percent commitment?!" Daniel Witwicky frowns and finishes "And don't you think about putting strings on this. I'll pay you back, as a Witwicky, you have my word! But this is family we're talking about - not some loan for a car!" You hear a knock on the door from Human Lounge. Daniel Witwicky blinks and looks at the human lounge door. He folds his arms and looks at his dad, challenging him. Will he choose the EDC or his son? Judging by his patterns, it doesn't look good for Danno. "Hey now, I'm offering you some money, don't you go raising your voice t-" Spike stops himself and settles down. "I... I'll..." He jumps at the knock. "Go answer that, will you?" he stalls. Daniel Witwicky leaves to the Human Lounge to the west. Daniel Witwicky has left. Daniel Witwicky enters from the Human Lounge to the west. Daniel Witwicky has arrived. Jennifer enters from the Human Lounge to the west. Jennifer has arrived. Jennifer looks about. Daniel Witwicky walks in with Jennifer at his side. He just cooked a fairly bitchin' batch of waffles with some Middle Eastern marmalade glaze for mom, but there's enough for Jay. With a gentle hand on Jay's shoulder, he looks at Spike. "Dad...I want to present...finally - Jennifer." Spike Witwicky folds his hands in front of his face and presses them against his forehead, thinking. He looks up, "Oh, er, hello Jennifer. We were just... talking about you." Tossing a look to Daniel as if to say 'I'm in my damn robe here!', he reaches to shake her hand. Jennifer shows up with a weekend bag strap over one shoulder, and a traditional wicker basket covered with a tartan cloth. A huge red bow is tied to the arched handle of the basket. She grins amiably at the sight of Spike in his dressing gown. "Nice to meet you, Mister Witwicky. I come bearings gifts!" She holds out the basket. "All the way fae bonnie Scotland, don'tcha know..." Daniel Witwicky looks at his dad and grins. See? She brings gifts! Daniel Witwicky looks at his dad. "Isn't this awesome! We're spending Christmas as a family!" Jennifer sets the basket on the counter. "It's got good stuff from the Aulde Country; Scotch whiskey, shortbread, err," She peeks under the tarten cloth. "I don't think there's a haggis, though. Short shelf life and stuff... but it's all good." Daniel Witwicky walks over and hands Jay some of his waffles. "C'mon - you gotta try this - while they're still warm. Can I get you some coffee?" Poor Spike - Daniel's going gung-ho to make this scene like something that has been happening for years. Spike Witwicky takes the basket and looks it over, skeptically. Gifts indeed! "Sounds good. Carly should like it. Thank you kindly, Jennifer. Uh, yes, it's very nice, Daniel. Yes, have some waffles!" He /tries/ to seem like a cool dad. Jay returns to Danno and gives him a little warm kiss on the cheek. "Easy you! Let poor Dad here get a grip on stuff, first." She chuckles warmly. "I see the family resemblances, by the way. You've got your mum's face alright, but you've got your dad's knees, I notice..." Daniel Witwicky refills coffee for the three of them. He sits down and lightly places a hand on Jay's hand. "So...dad and I were just talking..." Daniel Witwicky gives a silent nod to dad about the ring. "Knees?" Spike peers down briefly and feels sheepish. "Ah yes... um. So. You two are very much in love, that right?" he smiles, straightening. Jennifer takes up a fork and tries a bit of waffle. "H'm! This is really good..!" She looks up at Spike. "WEll, it's kind of a long story. You could say Danno and I have known each other since he was a kid..." Daniel Witwicky grins. "Yeah...after that age regression thing - when I turned ten, I totally knew when I saw her." (probably not the best argument in favor of Jay.) Daniel Witwicky nods to dad, trying to get him in the mix. "Just like when you met mom!" he nods encouragingly, hoping Dad will go along with this. Jennifer chuckles. "See, I'm 18, nee 35." She gives a modest shrug. "Anyhow, my life was pretty stressed out before I got retro-aged... I guess that's why I turned out angsty when I woke up one morning and didn't fit my bras properly..." Daniel Witwicky closes his eyes in partial embarrassment. Spike Witwicky chuckles softly. "I knew your mom for quite a while," he empathizes, eyes on Jay now, watching her every move. When she mentions bras, he coughs uncomfortably and looks back to Daniel, then almost laughs at his son's expression. "What is it that you do again, Jennifer?" Daniel Witwicky speaks for Jay for that question before shutting up and letting Jay answer. There's a bit of static on Jayson's frequency, and then the sound of a cat meowing. About two seconds later, Jayson himself can be heard saying, "Leave that alone!" She gives another mild shrug and takes another mouthful of waffle. After enjoying the bite, she resumes. "There I am, EDC maintenance mechanic," she nods to Spike, "and I don't even look like my pass-badge, let alone like anyone would trust me with a military vehicle... and the black clouds just kept getting bigger and bigger." Coach Cambria Douglas says, "I think someone is hacking into our frequency!" Gen. Spike Witwicky says, "..." Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "The 'hacker' is my mom's cat. He found my radio. Sorry about that." Coach Cambria Douglas says, "It must be... DECEPTICONS." Coach Cambria Douglas says, "Oh." Coach Cambria Douglas says, "You should be more careful where you leave your radio, sir!" Jennifer nods to Daniel. "And one day I'm having a coffee and this really cute kid bowls up in the cafe..." Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Only if the Decepticons are recruiting kitty cats. And for the last time, just call me Jayson!" Coach Cambria Douglas says, "Yes sir!" Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Oy..." Coach Cambria Douglas says, "I didn't know you were Jewish!" Daniel Witwicky smirks and raises Jay's hand and kisses it, "I'll trust you with my vehicle any day!" Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "I'm not." Coach Cambria Douglas says, "Color me confused, sir." Oops - probably a bit unprofessional. He readjusts his posture and looks at his dad. Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "It's just an expression." Jay finds this cute, but also funny, and laughs gently. "Oh, you..." Coach Cambria Douglas says, "New Years is coming up, sir! Do you have any awesome party plans yet?" Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "No... I figured I could just spend New Year's with the family." Coach Cambria Douglas says, "No offense, but that sounds really boring, sir!" Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "To each his own, ma amie." Spike Witwicky shifts from all the mushiness. He's a hardened general, he'd much rather see Daniel out there kicking aft with an exo than snogging. Still, if Jennifer is making him happy and keeping him out of trouble... "A mechanic. Good," is all he responds with, still thinking on that 'loan'. Coach Cambria Douglas says, "My family lives all the way in Savannah, so I suppose I will just go to a bar and party there instead." Coach Cambria Douglas says, "You're more than welcome to join me! In fact, you might like this particular bar." Daniel Witwicky folds his hands and gives a sheepish smirk at dad, not really knowing what to say. Gen. Spike Witwicky says, "...Someone put the cat back on." She focuses on demolishing the waffles, while trying not to spread crumbs. "Anyhow. I like kids - god knows I babysat my little cousins enough times - Danno just brought out my big sister side. Who can ignore a face like that..?" Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Fine. Here, Leo!" "...Mrrow?" Daniel Witwicky frowns and says "Dad! Dang it- can you for ONCE pay attention to your family and not the EDC!" Spike Witwicky nearly chokes on his coffee as kids are mentioned. Coach Cambria Douglas says, "You are welcome to join me too, Witwicky sir!" Gen. Spike Witwicky sighs, "Sorry guys, I have to tune out. Daniel's making me." Jennifer glances up from her nearly-finished waffles. "You okay, Mister Witwicky..?" Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "What's up, Mr. Witwicky?" "Ahem! Hrrm, err, sorry. Sorry! I'm paying attention. S-so you like kids then...?" Spike settles a look on Daniel. "Do /you/ like kids?" Daniel Witwicky scoffs "Hell yeah!" He gently pulls Jay closer and looks at his dad, giving a fairly responsible answer. "But - we want to spend the first few years gettin' to know one another - " Daniel Witwicky nods at dad "And I can't really be a capable dad until I'm fully reinstated as an Exo-Suit pilot for the EDC anyway - " Gen. Spike Witwicky grunts, "Family issues." *click* Daniel Witwicky nods as he's satisfied dad's phone goes kaput. "Thank you..." he mutters "finally..." Corporal Noah Wolfe says, "Harsh..." Coach Cambria Douglas says, "Family issues? Exciting!" Jay returns to consuming the last of the food on her plate. One thing the Lawrence family do well is making sure good food isn't wasted. "Kids are cool. Being one again isn't so bad once you get used to it. Good thing we're in Europe. I don't think I'd be able to bring the basket in one piece if I was going back to the States..." Sergeant Jayson Redfield apparently gives the radio back to the cat, as the next thing heard on the frequency is "Mrow!" Coach Cambria Douglas begins to bark into the radio. Corporal Noah Wolfe says, "Oh my god, the cats are taking over!!!" Sergeant Jayson Redfield is then heard laughing. Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Sorry, Noah. My mom's cat seems to like talking to you guys." Spike Witwicky peers in the basket again, and promptly removes the whiskey, pouring himself a glass. He needs it. "Yes, get to know eachother. Please. You like his cooking, hm Jennifer?" Corporal Noah Wolfe says, "Or it could just be the radio she likes playing with?" Sergeant Jayson Redfield points out, "It's a boy kitty. And well..." "Mrrow!" "...Yeah." Corporal Noah Wolfe says, "She, he, it, whatever." Corporal Noah Wolfe says, "I like my virtual fish more." Sergeant Jayson Redfield heehees. Daniel Witwicky grins and says "Probably more than my housekeeping" - the casual banter shows that he's probably been spending any and every weekend at her pad. Jennifer says, "He's annoying good at it." She grins impishly. "I'm supposed to be good in the kitchen - what with the old pizzeria and the..." She waves a hand. "Sorry - I'm boring the hell out of you. His cooking is adorable." Jay tickles Daniel's hair with a finger. "Sorry I wasn't over earlier for Christmas. I normally do America first, then Scotland for New Year's but... Spike Witwicky exhales quietly and forces a smile. "You're not boring. A pizzeria?" His gazes falls back on Daniel as he reaches down into dufflebag at the foot of the table. "You travel all over, hm?" He begins writing the check, silent. Jennifer sighs. "Grandpa's had another 'crisis'. Aunt Jo went up to Scotland to be with him. I felt I should go along as well... so I did." Daniel Witwicky's eyes widen and he utters in excitement, which probably something dad doesn't want to see a once-again future Exo-Suit pilot emit. "Oh my god!" He clears his throat and tries his best to remain cool. Daniel Witwicky nods and looks at Jay, trying not to bust out in happiness. "Yeah...yeah! Like - next holiday - we should all get together!" he nods at his dad in approval, hoping he'll go along. Spike Witwicky signs the check and slowly hands it to Daniel with a firm look. "Scotland? ...Sure, I think your mom would enjoy that." Jennifer looks troubled, in contrast. She puffs at her fringe, sweeping a stray hair aside. Daniel Witwicky grins and goes over to his dad and gives him a firm hug, squeezing his shoulders together. "Oh god, thanks! thanks so much!" Spike Witwicky grunts as he's hugged, rolling his eyes at first, then smiling. "Alright then," he mumbles, patting Daniel on the back. "Pick out something nice." Daniel Witwicky probably reminds dad of his younger self where he pretty much laid his emotions on his sleeve (he DID cry a few times in the Gen-1 series). Almost forgetting the stipulation he set forth on the check, he starts planning on where to shop. Jennifer fails to be stirred by the father/son bonding, as her thoughts drift back to a sixty year old man with a panic attack, and a maiden great-aunt with a bottle of brandy. Spike Witwicky is, of course, reminded, which is why he doesn't shrug Danny off. "Well, nice to finally meet you properly, Jennifer. I only wish I'd dressed for the occasion." Daniel Witwicky tucks the check dad gave him to buy a ring for Jay in his jeans. Daniel Witwicky looks at Jay. "Okay...I have a test tomorrow, but I'm pretty sure I got most of the stuff down. So - if you have time...I'd like to get a proper ring for you." Daniel Witwicky grins and lightly takes Jay's hand. "Okay - let's go before he changes his mind!" She refocuses. "Err... that's fine, really. It's your house - you deserve to do as *you* want and damn everyone else, right? I know I would..!"! She smiles... but her thoughts distract her for a moment. Jay ignores what Daniel says and looks into his face, worriedly. "Grandpa's terrified, Danno. He's in his eighties - but now he's in his sixties... he's rediscovered so many things that he wants to do. He's terrified that he'll *re-age* and become a hundred and fifty or something and wake up dead..." Spike Witwicky grabs the whole bottle of whiskey and heads for the hall, not rightly sure what Jennifer is going on about. None of his business anyway. "I'm uh, gonna' wake Carly, she wouldn't want to miss your waffles. Hold up, Daniel... remember, I want to see you shine in the EDC. Don't mess up this chance to redeem yourself, son." He heads off.